onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Storybrooke Town Hall
The 'Storybrooke Town Hall ' is a Storybrooke location on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the second episode of the first season. History After the curse is cast, the town of Storybrooke is created. The town hall serves as a government building in which the townspeople gather for collective decisions. It is also the site of mayor Regina's office, and behind the building is an apple tree. Unexpectedly, two outsiders, Owen and Kurt Flynn, wander into Storybrooke after their car breaks down. Regina does her best to speed up the fixing of the car so they can leave, but finds herself bonding with Owen. Casually, she suggests they can stay in Storybrooke permanently, but Kurt politely declines, though Owen likes the idea. After discovering Kurt already picked up his fixed car, Regina desperately searches for Sheriff Graham's heart in her office. Utilizing it, she speaks into the heart and orders him to arrest Kurt on false charges of drunk driving. As Regina turns around in her chair, she is stunned to see Kurt has overheard everything. She tries to make up an excuse, but he warily thanks her for the town hospitality and begins backing out of the room. Just then, Sheriff Graham bursts in to tackle him to the table. Kurt attempts to reason with him and even talks about the heart Regina has. During the struggle, the box containing Sheriff Graham's heart is knocked to the ground. In intense pain, Sheriff Graham momentarily releases Kurt, who flees from the building. Eighteen years later, Regina calls the town psychiatrist, Archie, into the mayoral office after sensing something is amiss in her own life. At first, she stubbornly attests nothing is wrong until Archie helps her to open up. Regina admits being mostly motivated and driven by work, but he considers that she desires something else in life. Upon recalling a moment of happiness, which was during the time spent with a child, Regina begins looking into adoption agencies and later adopts a son. On Emma's second day in Storybrooke, she fights with Regina over Henry. Though Emma is Henry's birth mother, she gave him up long ago, and Regina adopted him. Regina invites Emma over to her office for a talk. While Emma is talking to Regina, she calls the things Henry believes in "crazy". Henry overhears and is hurt that Emma called him crazy. After he has left, Emma recognizes Regina had planned for this to happen. Following the death of Sheriff Graham, Emma is fired by Regina from her sheriff deputy job. Regina has plans to give the position of sheriff to Sidney Glass. At the town hall, Regina is just about to make a public announcement for Sidney's new job. Luckily, Emma is tipped off about the town rules forbidding the mayor from appointing sheriff directly, and makes note of the rule in front of the press. Regina is forced to play along and instead announces she is backing Sidney as he runs for sheriff. Using dirty tactics, Regina exposes Emma's juvenile records in the newspaper. Emma goes to Regina's town hall office to confront her, and in doing so, she learns about an electoral debate she has to participate in. A fire breaks out, and Emma is named a hero in the eyes of the town residents because she saved Regina. But, Emma figures out the fire was set on purpose, and with a strong suspicion, she believes Mr. Gold was behind it. Though he does not fully admit to helping Emma, he implicates she will lose everything if she walks away from the election. On the day of the debate, Emma sits anxiously in her seat on stage while Sidney gives his opening statements. Her conscious weighs heavily on her, and Emma decides she cannot win the election dishonestly, and comes clean about the fire being a setup as well as receiving help from Mr. Gold. Orphan siblings Ava and Nicholas have been living on their own without a parental guardian since the recent death of their mother. Emma does some sleuthing around for their birth records in town, but is told Regina already checked them out. She goes to Regina's office, who calmly tells her she took the files and called social services because there is no record of the children's birth father. To Emma's apprehension, Regina wants to send them to separate homes. Sidney is fired by Regina from his newspaper reporting job, and teams up with Regina to find dirt on the mayor. He says there is five-thousand dollars missing from the town budget, and they go to speak to Regina about it in her office. After they leave, Emma reveals to Sidney she planned a bug device under the office desk. They later attempt to break into her office, but are caught as Regina arrives back. Though they claim some kids broke in, Regina sends them away quickly. Sidney and Emma manage to snag files that show Regina is building something in the woods using the money from the town budget. They publicly denounce her in front of the city council, but Regina proves she is innocent by revealing she has plans to build a playground for the children of Storybrooke. Without Emma's knowledge, Sidney has actually been working for Regina under the radar this whole time. In her office, Regina reminisces about a lost love, Daniel, while holding an engagement ring that he once gave her as a promise of marriage. Suddenly, Mr. Gold enters to ask for help getting the assault charges pending against him dropped. In return, he will assist Regina with the David and Mary Margaret issue. Mr. Gold suggests if something tragic were to happen to David's wife, Kathryn, Mary Margaret would be blamed for it. He also proposes Regina should leave a key in Mary Margaret's jail cell after her arrest; as bad things happen to people who try to leave Storybrooke. A distraught Kathryn comes to Regina in her office because her husband, David, is leaving her. Regina remarks something about a "homewrecker", and shows Kathryn photos Sidney took of David and Mary Margaret secretly meeting up together. Kathryn is furious Regina kept her husband's affair from her and leaves in an angry huff to confront Mary Margaret. Later, in an apologetic mood, Kathryn returns to make amends for her earlier behavior. She has realized David and Mary Margaret are truly in love, and what she and David had was never that. Therefore, she is leaving a letter to wish them the best and plans on leaving for Boston alone. Once Kathryn is gone, Regina uses a key to enter into David's house and steal the letter. In her office, she burns the letter using a lighter. Kathryn mysteriously vanishes the night she drives out of town, and only her car is found. Mary Margaret is held as the prime suspect while David tries to convince Regina she didn't do anything wrong. He stops over at the office to discuss the matter. Regina is thoroughly unconvinced and says evil is not born, but made. David is hesitant to believe Mary Margaret has evil in her and instead talks about his blackouts. David suspects he himself might have done something to Kathryn, but Regina dismisses his suspicions. Recalling how Mary Margaret's persona in a previous life, Snow White, inevitably caused Daniel's death, Regina has held onto that grudge even now and fully intends to exact revenge. Soon, Mary Margaret is accused of murdering Kathryn and makes herself look guilty in an interview with the district attorney. This pleases Regina, who takes out Daniel's ring and whispers, "We finally got her." }} Outside of the town hall, the residents are scrambling to recover after the Wraith attack. David is trying to figure out a way to travel to the Enchanted Forest where Emma and Mary Margaret are now trapped. At the same time, other people address urgent requests towards David that is too much to deal with in the moment. Suddenly, Leroy announces the news that although the curse is broken, if any of them try to leave Storybrooke, they will lose their Enchanted Forest memories. Chaos ensues, and David announces they will regroup in two hours inside the town hall as he will fix everything. In two hours time, everyone is waiting for David's arrival. He is nowhere in sight, and they receive a startling entrance made by Regina, who has regained her magic powers. She terrifies the crowd with a ball of fire, and only stops when Henry agrees to go home with her. Hoping to help find Emma and Mary Margaret, Henry disobeys David about not getting involved. He later learns from Jefferson that Regina still has magic in her vault. Regina, in the middle of packing up her things as she's been asked to resign as mayor, receives a phone call from Henry asking her to lunch at the diner. She happily agrees and immediately leaves the office. With her gone from the premises, Henry steals a set of keys to access the vault. While Mr. Gold is out of town, Regina teams up with her mother, Cora, to win back Henry by locating the Dark One's Dagger. David and Mary Margaret happen to get their hands on the weapon first, but Cora tricks them into giving it up. Following the victory, mother and daughter report back to the mayoral office. However, Regina is troubled after learning she was installed as queen consort to King Leopold when Cora killed Mary Margaret's mother. Cora wanted to spare Regina the burden of knowing the past, but her daughter confirms she would've liked to know what it took for her to become queen. Still, Regina fails to understand why her mother needs the dagger. Cora casually promises that once Mr. Gold is back, she will manipulate him into killing Emma and her parents. Regina places a phone tap on a conversation between David and Mary Margaret, in which they discuss Mr. Gold, who has been injured after being attacked by Hook. At one point, Mary Margaret references Cora as a "wicked woman". This upsets Cora so much she knocks the phone tap speaker onto the office floor. As Cora takes a closer look at the dagger, she notices Mr. Gold's name on it is fading away. Realizing he is dying, she ponders the fate of the Dark One's powers, which will simply vaporize into the air after his death. Cora decides she must stab Mr. Gold with the dagger and become the next Dark One. Regina dislikes the idea and suspiciously wonders if her mother only cares about obtaining power, but Cora insists she needs it to protect her against Emma and her parents. Shocked to learn that Mr. Gold's son, Neal, is Henry's biological father, Regina schemes to get back at him by triggering an amnesiac Belle's false memories. Belle, recalling herself as a barfly named Lacey, becomes someone even Mr. Gold no longer recognizes. Furious, he storms into Regina's office for a confrontation. Regina coolly continues tending to paperwork and shows little care for Mr. Gold's rage. He demands she return Belle to normal, but Regina states it's not possible since his beloved already lost her Enchanted Forest memories from crossing the town line. Despite that, Mr. Gold believes he can make Belle remember. As he leaves, Regina snidely wishes him good luck. A scheming Hook comes to Regina in her office to speak of possibly teaming up to achieve their collective goals. He even spills the beans about Greg and Tamara previously having asked him to pretend to gain an alliance and later betray her. Upon learning Cora is dead, Hook convinces Regina that, more than anything, her mother wanted to see her win. Regina shows him her stash of growing magic beans and has plans to leave Storybrooke with Henry once she activates a "fail-safe" that will inevitably erase the town and its' inhabitants out of existence. Hook asks if the "crocodile", who he has a strong grudge against, will also perish, which Regina affirms. When Regina goes missing, Emma and David storm her office with guns. As they find her nowhere on the premises, they allow Mary Margaret and Henry to come in. When Henry asks if there is plan to hurt Regina, Emma explains all they want is to get back the magic beans. Mary Margaret questions why Regina would leave her office unlocked, and David discovers where the stolen beans are kept. Upon closer examination, Mary Margaret sees the beans have been taken off the vine they grew from. Emma checks the security system; showing the last time someone entered the town hall was earlier that morning, and the same person used an override code to get into the office. Considering they have not found Regina, Emma suggests it is probable somebody else took the beans. While Mary Margaret suspects Mr. Gold, Emma instinctively points to Tamara; recalling the day August was attacked also being the same date she showed up in Storybrooke, and the two events cannot be a coincidence. Mary Margaret and David leave to find out if Mr. Gold could help them and Emma heads over to Tamara's room at the bed and breakfast to research further on her own suspicions. }} In the aftermath, David, Emma and Hook return to the office searching for any evidence the culprit left behind. David discovers holly berries on the ground and pinpoints the plant's growing location to be in the northwest region past the Toll Bridge. When urgently phoned by Mary Margaret, he goes home while Emma and Hook continue the search. }} Visitors *Archie Hopper *Bashful *Cora † *David Nolan *Dopey *Dr. Whale *Emma Swan *Granny *Graham † *Happy *Henry Mills *Hook *Kathryn Nolan *Kurt Flynn † *Leroy *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Miss Ginger *Mother Superior *Mr. Clark *Mr. Gold *Ruby *Sidney Glass *Walter *The Wraith *Zelena † Trivia Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. es:Ayuntamiento de Storybrooke pt:Câmara Municipal fr:Mairie de Storybrooke Category:Storybrooke Locations Category:Once Upon a Time Locations